Tal Vez
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Talvez se não tivesse percebido tarde demais que a amava... "Talvez eu me esqueci que te amava, Talvez" Presente de niver mega-atrasado para Rajani Devi Lakishimi ou Anya-san


**Presente de aniversário mega-atrasado para Rajani Devi Lakishimi (Anya-san).**

**Tal Vez**

**Talvez**

**_Tal vez sera que esa historia ya tiene final_**

**(Talvez será que essa história já tem final)**

**_No se porque hoy te siente tan distante de mí_**

**(Não sei porque hoje te sinto tão distante de mim)**

**_Que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo_**

**(Que apesar de que o tento de novo)**

**_Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer_**

**(Talvez chegue tarde, já não há nada que fazer)**

**_Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos temido_**

**(E não posso achar que o tempo que temos temido)**

**_Tal vez se nos gastó_**

**(Talvez nos gastou)**

Ela se lembrava, tão claro como a água do rio que corria na floresta perto de sua vila, o dia que vira-o pela primeira. Parecera-lhe... Inalcansável. E agora confirmava-se que o era. E por isso estava ali.

**_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_**

**(Talvez fui eu que não te dei uma noite inteira)**

**_Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_**

**(Talvez nunca te dei o que você esperava)**

**_Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_**

**(E não estava quando precisava de mim)**

**_Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide_**

**(Talvez não te escutei, talvez me descuidei)**

**_Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba_**

**(Talvez me esqueci que eu te amava)**

_Os fios de ouro cascateavam pelas costas, presos numa trança frouxa. Os olhos azul-claro como o de sua terra observavam por entre as árvores, além do que seria seguro. Pudera, estava fascinada. Via Rhiannon à lutar contra os Vikings. Admirava a amiga. Admirava sua força, sua habilidade. Num passado distante, quando pequena, invejara-a e desejava estar em seu lugar, mas com o tempo essa futilidade parou de ser importante._

_Viu o rapaz loiro contra o qual Rhiannon começou a lutar, mas então os Vikings encobriram sua visão. Ouvia seus clamores, torcendo pelo líder, mas então, passando o olhar pelo que estava inteiro de sua vila, o avistou._

_Tinha o cabelo negro como as profundezas do mundo inferior, trançado à moda do seu povo. Os olhos eram verdes, um verde profundo como o mar de sua terra. A pele pálida como a de qualquer Viking. A espada longa em sua mão, suja de sangue, mas nem mesmo uma gota nele. Alto, majestoso. O porte de um rei._

_E parecia vê-la entre as árvores, oculta pelos arbustos e troncos. Sentia seu olhar perfurando-a._

_Viu o movimento sutil de sua mão, que a intimava. Tal como se houvesse uma corrente ligando-a a ele, sentiu seus pés se moverem na direção dele, quase como se seu corpo tivesse vontade própria._

**_Tal vez... Ay, ay, ay, ay_**

**(Talvez... Ai, ai, ai, ai)**

_- Qual o seu nome? – sua voz perguntou, e era profunda como uma tempestade. Uma tormenta na qual adorou perder-se, sem possibilidade de achar o caminho._

_- Aingeal... – ela murmurou com a voz quase completamente inexistente. Ele tinha um cheiro inebriante. Cheiro de proibido._

_Ele sorriu de um jeito um tanto sádico estava consciente do efeito que provocara na jovem de no máximo dezessete anos. E sabia que poderia usá-la à seu bel prazer. Bastava ensinar-lhe algumas coisas e seria a espiã perfeita._

_Enquanto todos se ocupavam da garota que lutara contra Shaka, cuidou de levá-la para o seu barco sem que a vissem, ocultando-a com a capa. Ela tinha os passos silenciosos e leves e o acompanhou sem dificuldades. Era perfeita para fazer o que queria que fizesse._

**_Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar_**

**(Talvez será que por agora já não há nada para falar)**

**_Tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar_**

**(Talvez desta vez precisamos tempo para pensar)**

**_Y yo por mi parte propongo_**

**(E eu de minha parte proponho)**

**_Intertarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar_**

**(Tentar de novo, voltar a começar)**

**_Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro_**

**(Que por mais que penso não encontro)**

**_Uma sola razón para seguir sin tí_**

**(Uma só razão para seguir sem você)**

O nome dele era Hades. Vinha lutando há tempos para tirar do irmão as terras que herdara do pai. Tinha a sua parte, mas queria a do irmão também. Mas precisava de alguém que lhe ajudasse.

E ensinara a Aingeal tudo o que precisava saber: sua língua, seus costumes, o que teria de fazer e como fazer.

E ela, ela seguira-o, obedecera-o, cega. O amava, e quando ele lhe acariciava o rosto ou a beijava de leve, sentia que também a amava. Sabia que era casado, mas também que os costumes de seu povo permitiam que tivesse outra mulheres com a qual tivesse filhos e acolhesse em casa, desde que a primeira esposa não sentisse ciúmes o suficiente para matá-las ou pelo menos tentar. E Perséfone parecia pouco se importar. Pelo contrário, ela a tratava como uma irmã.

Mas não pasara de doce ilusão achar que ele a amara.

E por isso estava ali.

**_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_**

**(Talvez fui eu que não te dei uma noite inteira)**

**_Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_**

**(Talvez nunca te dei o que você esperava)**

**_Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_**

**(E não estava quando precisava de mim)**

**_Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide_**

**(Talvez não te escutei, talvez me descuidei)**

**_Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba_**

**(Talvez me esqueci que eu te amava)**

_- Por que a engana desse jeito, Hades? – estava prestes a abrir a porta para relatar seu progresso como espiã, mas parou quando ouviu a voz de Perséfone._

_- Não se meta, Perséfone. Ela me é útil. Quando deixar de ser, mas que não me entregue, irei cuidar de fazê-la deixar de respirar. – ele respondeu no costumeiro tom seco._

_Uma risada sarcástica e límpida cortou o ar. Sabia que era de Perséfone. Apenas ela possuía aquela voz límpida, aquele riso que consolava Aingeal quando a saudades da irmã Síl apertava-lhe o peito._

_- Cuidado, querido... Pode perdê-la antes do necessário para concluir seus planos._

**_Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda_**

**(Talvez me surpreendeu a vida pelas costas)**

**_Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda)_**

**_Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí_**

**(Talvez nunca entendi o que era para mim)**

**_Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba_**

**(Talvez eu nunca soube a quem amava)**

_Então, era isso. Ele nunca a amara. Usara-a apenas para chegar aos seus objetivos imundos. Seu olhar claro ficou escuro, carregado de ódio, angústia e amargura. Mas no fundo de seu peito, ainda sentia o amor que a movera até ali._

_Mas não continuaria a ser usada. Basta._

_Começou a correr para a floresta, as lágrimas rolando desoladas pelo rosto._

_Uma mentira... Uma pérfida mentira contra ela e uma vil traição para com o próprio irmão... E ela ajudara nisso. Sentia-se imunda._

_Não percebeu que derrubara um balde com o qual pegavam água de manhã._

_E por saber da pérfica mentira e da vil traição, foi para lá._

**_Y yo por mi parte propongo_**

**(E eu por minha parte proponho)**

**_Intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar_**

**(Tentar de novo, voltar a começar)**

**_Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro_**

**(Que por que penso não encontro)**

**_Uma sola razón para seguir sin tí_**

**(Uma só razão para seguir sem você)**

E por isso estava lá, a beira do lago gelado. Ainda não congelara, mas em breve o Inverno cuidaria disso. Só quando o Verão chegasse iriam encontrá-la.

Avançou decidida, a água abraçando-lhe convidativamente. O frio não incomodou. Pelo contrário, era um alento ao seu sangue fervente como magma.

Ouviu a voz dele, sempre naquele tom comedido e frio. Olhou para trás, o ódio no olhar. A água já lhe chegava aos seios, e logo se deixaria ir para as profundezas do mundo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Me livrando de você. De sua pérfida mentira e de sua vil traição ao próprio sangue. – e se deixou submergir. A água aceitou-a como uma igual. Os sentidos ficando entorpecidos, o frio lhe invadindo o peito... Tão aconchegante como o abraço de sua mãe e de sua irmã.

Hades olhava incrédulo para a superfície da água. As poucas ondas que haviam se formado já haviam parado, e não havia qualquer vestígio de Aingeal sumira.

E só lhe restara as lembranças de seu sorriso infantil e do olhar apaixonado... Dos olhos claros e dos cabelos de ouro... E só então percebeu que nem tudo era fingimento.

Perséfone sorriu de um jeito triunfante e escarnecedor, jubilosa de sua dor.

E o deixou abandonado à sua dor. Talvez se não tivesse percebido que a amava tarde demais... Talvez...

**_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_**

**(Talvez fui eu que não te dei uma noite inteira)**

**_Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_**

**(Talvez nunca te dei o que esperava)**

**_Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_**

**(E não estava quando necessitava de mim)**

**_Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide_**

**(Talvez não te escute, talvez me descuide)**

**_Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba, Tal vez_**

**(Talvez eu me esqueci que te amava, talvez)**

**FIM**

_Notas:_

_Aingeal, segundo o tradutor do Pai Google, significa Anjo em Irlandês_

_Fanfic inspirada descaradamente no romance entre Catelyn e Throst da série _A Saga das Pedras Mágicas '-'

_Não sei o que deu em mim pra levar Hades lá pro Norte e transformá-lo em Viking, provavelmente os trabalhos, tarefas e provas do colégio me fritaram os miolos..._

_Para saber mais sobre a jovem descrita lutando leia My Destiny._

**_Créditos Finais:_**

_Parabéns mega-atrasado, Anya!_

_Muitas felicidade, anos de vida, saúde e Hades na sua vida! xD_

_Ficou trágica e dramática, estou numa fase trágica e dramática... u.u_

_Espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim! *-*_

_Beijos!_

_Tenshi Aburame_

**Música: Tal Vez – Ricky Martin – Álbum Almas del Silencio**


End file.
